Dead Trigger Wiki:Administrators
The Dead Trigger Wiki Administration are the group of dedicated people who keep the Dead Trigger Wiki running. Any questions or comments aimed towards a staff member should be forwarded to said user. All administrative positions are elected and are subject to change with notice to the user and a vote to the community. The Staff This is the list of our current administrative staff; starting with highest editorial authority in terms of experience. Some of our staff may have other unique roles that will be listed alongside their names Bureaucrats Our bureaucrats are seasoned administrators who are slightly '' more influential within the community because of their long term experience. In terms of privilege, they are equal to any other administrator-- with the exception that bureaucrats can appoint new administrators or moderators. *JediTurtles - The Founder of DT Wiki -defunct account **Claywick *Moseezator - ''inactive *Kevin3798 - inactive *Inc1t3Ful - semi-active (promoted on Nov 27, 2012) Administrators Our administrators are highly-skilled editors who have been around for a long time. Their expertise and wisdom allow the site to be maintained and ensures nothing goes awry. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . *Ysbert - (promoted on Mar 1, 2015) Moderators Our moderators are those who patrol the site and assists the administrators whenever possible. While they do not hold as much influence as an adminstrator would, they still have special privileges that allow them to keep the site running smoothly. Moderators are automatically Chat Moderators as well; any Administrator or Bureaucrat is a Chat Moderator by default. *Nyte blayde - Anti-Vandalism (promoted on Mar 30, 2013) *MikeSantos68 (promoted on Mar 19, 2014) DTWikia Affiliates List of special users who are an important asset/liason to the DTWiki. They may or may not be directly affiliated with our community. *Cisi - Dead Trigger Developer Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. You may simply ask on the community portal or , or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.